It Started in the Potions Lab
by Queen Malfoy
Summary: Draco and Blaise have an interesting encounter after being left alone in the Potions lab.DMBZ SLASH.TwoShot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to J.K Rowling.

Okay, my first story guys. I'm making it a two shot. So I'll post the second chapter soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It Started In the Potions Lab

I watched as Blaise slowly poured the dark gray liquid into a small vial bottle.

"Hurry up." I drawled lazily as I leaned onto one of the desks inspecting neat fingernails.

He threw me a wary look before walking up to the teachers table and dropping the bottle into the holding cauldron labeled '7th Year Wolfs bane Potion'. We were the last ones remaining in the potions dungeon, even Snape was gone. I decided to wait on him because I am_ such_ the dedicated friend.

Uhuh.

In truth, I waited because I wanted to wait for him. Which was weird, I was slightly worried at my new interest in my best friend Blaise. I thought it natural to care for someone you've known since childhood but that soon changed when I had started having dreams about fucking him on the wall in our shared dorm.

Yes, perfectly natural and ordinary. I mean come on; everyone has weird dreams, honestly. I'm sure the dark lord has dreams about skipping through fields of flowers holding hands with Potter, singing The Sound of music while all the people he's killed and his death eaters all make a hand holding chain of love and sing backup.

Like I said; perfectly normal. So when I started staring too long or unintentionally give him an affectionate smile the line started forming. I was infatuated with Blaise Zabini. Hooray.

I was lucky; it could have been someone like Potter or something, which would just be sad.

I also knew a long time ago that I wasn't as straight as I'd like to think and I _definitely _knew that Blaise wasn't as straight as he'd like to think either.

Just his whole persona screamed raging homo or at least half a raging homo. He was tall and lean, not as skinny as me but skinny. His tan skinned was complimented by light brown, curly hair and dark, electric blue eyes. And of course he did act like a pompous Slytherin. I was broken out of my reverie by Blaise's question.

"Are you ready, Draco?" he asked deeply, sounding a bit relieved.

"Yea, lets go." I responded quickly eyeing him up and down. His eyebrows furrowed for a fraction of a second before the corner of his mouth raised in half of a smirk.

"What?" I demanded.

"Nothing nothing, lets just go." He said in a dismissive tone.

I waited for him by the door while he picked up the rest of his things and walked towards me, eyes looking somewhat determined. He brushed past me with a deliberate stride, sandwiching our lower bodies together. A soft gasp escaped my lips before I could stop myself. I was surprised how quickly my body reacted.

My jaw clenched as blue eyes traveled downward and then back up to meet mine. I was motionless. Blaise raised and elegant eyebrow as a devious smile crept to his lips.

"You okay, Draco?" He asked in a husky voice as he stepped closer towards me.

I lost what little control I had and pulled him towards me. Our lips connected harshly and I linked my arms around his waist and his hands wound around my neck. I backed him up against the wall with our lips still attached. His tongue was begging for entrance and I parted my lips slowly. Our tongues met and began a fierce battle. I let out a low groan and he moaned in response.

His hands moved from my neck to roam over my body. I pulled away from him to stare into glowing eyes.

"Dra-ugh. Oh God." I cut him off by attaching my mouth to his neck. I trailed kisses down his neck and bit right where his collarbone meets his neck. He gasped loudly and then bit his lip to stop himself from moaning. I licked a trail back up to his neck and he shivered violently as I sucked at his rapid pulse.

"Uhhh." He moaned recklessly in pleasure. The sound traveled straight down creating an instant arousal. On cue, he drove is hips forward. Before I could do anything else, he swiftly spun us around and slammed me to the wall. He bit down on my neck, sucking hard at the skin exposed obviously trying to leave a mark.

I could imagine the angry red bruise left that was going to be left there.

That bastard.

His hands moved to the waist band of my pants and moved lower to rub the erection concealed behind it. He seemed to notice how hard I was as he pulled away and lightly kissed the spot he was previously attacking on my neck. He looked down at the bulge in my pants.

"We see to have a problem here, Draco." He muttered innocently.

"Oh. You really think so, Zabini. Now what gave you that idea?" I retorted sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I'll fix that in a minute." He whispered seductively.

I breathed deeply through my nose as he bent down slowly…very slowly.

Fuck. He was going to….no, he wouldn't.

Yes. He would. The very thought made me harden even more. But did Blaise really have to lower himself to please me? I startled myself; I wasn't the one to question getting sucked off.

This wasn't anyone, though, it was Blaise. But I have to say, he looked fucking gorgeous on his knees staring up at me with lust filled eyes.

"Blaise, you really don't have to you know." He looked surprised at my concern but it quickly turned into a seductive smile.

"Draco dear, you of all people should know that I don't do things I don't want to. And trust me, I want to." That was all the convincing I needed.

He fumbled with my belt buckle and pulled it open. I licked my lips as he slid my pants and boxers down to my ankles. He took me in his hands and rubbed gently before he licked the tip. He slid it half way into his warm mouth before sliding it back out and then taking in more again. My head hit the back of the wall noisily as I bit my lip before I made too much noise.

He really knew what he was doing and now I know for a fact that rumors were true. Blaise The Boy Blow Wonder or The Boy Who Lived To Blow. He'd give Potter a run for his galleons with the nicknames. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder. I moaned loudly this time and threw my head back once more.

I was moaning and groaning and so was he, sending vibration from his mouth.

"Oh God, I'm gonna-." I released with a guttural moan and he bobbed of with a loud popping noise. He looked thoughtful for a second before he swallowed my release, something I didn't expect him to do.

He stood straight up and I pulled him by the neck and pressed our lips softly together. I didn't even care that he was just giving me head. I pulled away and our foreheads rested together. His eyes softened and he gave me a sunny smile that I knew had my heart beating faster than usual. I felt myself smile back and he chuckled.

"We don't see many smiles like that on a normal basis."

I shrugged, "This isn't a normal basis." And we smiled at each other. My hand ran down his chest to his problem. He glanced at the clock.

"No, its okay. We can finish up later, dinners just about starting."

I nodded in agreement. The last thing we needed was suspicious Slytherins. I pulled up my pants and ran a hand through my hair. We walked out of the classroom and into the hall, altering our expressions to one of smirking vainness.

We passed people on their way to dinner also so Blaise struck up an, um, friendly conversation.

"So was that the best blow job or what, Malfoy?" he asked nonchalantly as if asking about the weather or a quidditch match.

My mask faltered and I could feel his smirk growing. I glanced at him and he was almost grinning.

I wanted to smack or probably kiss that smile off his face. I cleared my throat and the answered and the same tone.

"Yea, it was pretty good. But I've had better." His grin widened as we opened the large oak doors leading to the Great Hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The good stuff is in the next chapter.

Loll. I'll post it soon, I promise.

Please review guys.

I need motivation.

You can say anything…really.

As long as you comment.

Peace.

Queen Malfoy


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It belongs to J.K Rowling.

Okay, the last chapter of the story. Thanks so much to those who reviewed. You were my inspiration.

**Warning: Graphic Sexual Acts. Don't read if offended.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It Started in the Potions Lab

Chapter Two

Noise filled my ears as we walked into the noisy Great Hall. The Slytherin table was farthest to the right, next to the wall and The Gryffindors. Blaise and I walked towards the table and sat down at our usual spots between Pansy Parkinson and Kitara Enevour. Pansy sat on the right beside Blaise as she talked to Theodore Nott, her dark brown hair cut short to neat layers at her chin. Her dark hair made her pale grey eyes stand out even more.

She glanced up as we sat down and turned back to her conversation with Nott. Kitara Enevour sat beside me on the left reading a copy of 'Witch Weekly' while she sipped her pumpkin juice. She had dark skin and sharp dark eyes with black hair a few inches below her shoulder blades. She returned in 4th year after leaving in 2nd year to attend Beaxbatons when her family moved to France. Though she moved to France, an English accent was still prominent.

"Where've you two been?" she asked in a low murmur, without looking up from her magazine, slight curiosity in her voice.

"We were in the potions lab, Blaise was taking forever to finish." I responded as naturally as possible.

Blaise and I filled our plates with the food that appeared before us, sharing a quick glance. He winked discreetly as our eyes met. I felt a small smile grace my lips as my stomach fluttered.

A warm hand was on my thigh and I looked down quickly again as the butterflies in stomach went crazy.

Icy grey met dark blue once more as we stared at each other. We could have a conversation without words.

I wasn't used to feeling this way. My stomach knotted tightly as I reached my hand under the table. Our fingers laced underneath the table as I drew close towards him.

"I want to ask you something…" he said quietly.

My eyes flitted across the room for people watching or listening.

"What do you want to know?" I questioned when I turned back to him.

"How long?"

"What?"

He leaned in closer, just to be safe.

"I see you watching and I see you noticing me watching."

He said, as if that answered my question. I sighed audibly, preparing myself to answer. He rubbed his thumb over my hand in comfort and I felt the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Since the beginning of the year." I murmured defeated. He nodded in acceptance like he wasn't surprised or maybe as if he was in this dilemma longer.

There was a long silence, it was as if we zoned out. I could hear the buzzing of conversation around us. But as if it was far away.

"Just so you know, you're mine." He said with a little sniff, looking around the room.

I was startled beyond imagination; I felt my jaw fall slightly and closed it quickly. He felt the same and I was very, very glad. Well, it was really no surprise. No one could deny a Malfoy, really. It was impossible. But I felt triumphant all the same.

I smirked widely at my conquest of something I wanted so badly. I felt a sudden fierce possessiveness.

"And as you are to me, Zabini." I said fiercely. I glanced around at the silly little boys and girls who once pursued him and were of course, _temporarily_ successful. Blaise was a slut, I must admit. But he was my slut, of course.

He laughed musically and that feeling crept back into my stomach.

"Yes, Draco." He said softly and I felt myself smile.

I pulled my other hand that was not held in his and caressed his cheek. Then I was suddenly aware that the buzzing of chatter close to us had gone very quiet. Blaise stiffened and slid deftly away putting some space between us. I turned around and Pansy, Nott, Kitara and Alexander Avery were staring at us.

Kitara's bright eyes shifted from my face to Blaise's, comprehension dawning on her face. Her eyes then flitted down to our hands underneath the table. Shit. That perceptive bitch.

"Is there a problem?" I asked, almost violently.

Nott snickered, turned and pretended to talk to Millicent Bullstrode. Pansy and Kitara shared a look then grins broke across their faces.

"Nothing at all, dear." Pansy said in defense and giggled again.

"You owe me 25, wait no, 30 galleons, Nott!" Avery yelled. Kitara rolled her eyes and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

I turned to Blaise, who hadn't said a thing. The look on his face just said 'I don't care.' I relaxed a bit. It was just them, they knew everything about each other and this was just another thing quickly figured after attempted to be hidden.

QMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQM

We were inside our dorm. It was ironic that we both shared a dorm. Or maybe it was being together so much that led to this. But I didn't think so at all. I sat on my bed finishing McGonagall's transfiguration homework. I could here Blaise in the shower as I sat there arranging my books on my work table.

I had showered already while Blaise was doing divinations homework. It was a shit subject; I didn't understand why he took it. But he was good at it. I we didn't say much about earlier, but we were closer somehow, now. I finished packing my bag as was ready to get into bed when the bathroom door creaked open.

My eyes bulged out of their sockets, I was almost sure of it. He stood only in his towel, wrapped around his waist. Hair slightly damp as water dripped down his defined chest down to the lovely cut of his hips at the beginning of the towel. I made a strangled noise at the back of my throat as I stumbled across the room to stand in front of him.

He dropped the towel around his waist and looked at my from under long lashed with a needy look. My eyes lowered to his large prick that was now exposed to the world. For the second time that day, I lost what little control I have and pulled him into a searing kiss. I moaned in his mouth as we stumbled back to the bed still attached by the mouth.

We dropped onto my bed with him under me, as I attacked his mouth. Our tongues lashed out at each other creating a rhythm. I moved my head to his neck and sucked and licked at his protruding Adams apple on his neck. He groaned under me as I slid my hand down to crab his now hard member. Oh fuck, yes.

"Mmmmm, Ugh, God. Draco please, please." He moaned beneath me as I squeezed him.

I leaned up to pull the loose white t-shirt off me and slid my boxers down. I lay back completely naked on top of him. Our bodies flushed together.

"Please what, Blaise?" I responded quietly.

"Do it. Don't let me beg."

"I don't believe I know what you mean, dear?" I muttered, teasing him badly.

"Fuck me. Draco Malfoy I want you to fuck me into this bed this minute." He said fiercely

I grinned at him as I opened his legs wider. I took my wand from beside us on the bed and muttered the lubrication spell at his entrance. He closed his eyes as the cold gel went it. I slid a finger into his entrance and his muscles repelled against the intrusion. He drew in a breath through his nose and exhaled with a huff. I kissed him softly on the lips as I slid my finger in and out. His face tightened in pain and then relaxed a few seconds later.

I added a second finger and he moaned softly pushing down unto the digit. I moved them slowly in and out and scissoring them to stretch him.

"Uh, oh God, just get up here, _now_." He said between gasps.

I positioned myself at his entrance and I slid in slowly. Fuuckkk, he was tight. I just my eyes and tried to control myself.

The warmth and the tightness engulfed me in pleasure and I moaned out loud.

"Jesus, Blaise."

I slid out and back in allowing him to adjust. I opened my eyes to see him staring up at me in anticipation.

I leaned down again and pressed a kissed to neck.

"You can move." He said.

I nodded and slid in deeper, totally breaching the tight ring of muscle. I moved in and out slowly and then picked up the pace. After a minute we were both moaning. He bucked his hips up to meet mine as I rammed into him hard. I slid completely out and slammed back in. Blaise threw his head back unto the pillow and swore loudly.

I bit my lip, hoping for a little self-control. But self-control was not in Blaise Zabini's dictionary.

"FUCK! OH GOD, HARDER DRACO, PLEASE!" Blaise yelled his back arching of the bed as he clutched around my neck.

I pulled him up more angling his leg over my shoulder as I rammed into him hitting that spot. His eyes rolled back as groaned again. I slid in and out faster hitting that spot numerous times. He was writhing with ecstasy and the sight made want to cum right then.

Our moans, yells and expletives blended into one. I could feel the pressure building in my lower abdomen as I hit Blaise prostate one more time.

"Drraaacooo, uuhhhhhhh." He groaned as his body jerked and he came over our stomachs. The sight made me lose control and I spilled my release inside of him as I bit my lip to muffle this sound.

"Uhnhhgh." Was the sound I made.

I slid out of him and he made a small gasp. We were both a sweaty mess. I ran a hand through his damp gorgeous hair as I fell on to him in exhaustion. He sighed happily and I snuggled into him with a smile on my lips as we both fell asleep.

QMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQM

I woke up the next morning oddly relaxed and happy. There was a warm body beside me and I turned to investigate.

I was met with a pair of dark blue eyes watching me. I smiled as I remembered the previous night. He leaned forward and

kissed my cheek.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy."

"Good morning, Mr. Zabini."

"So was that the best sex ever, or what?" he asked with a smirk.

I embraced him and kissed him full on the lips. I pulled back and we grinned at each other.

"Hmm, yea, but I've had better." I joked as we burst out laughing.

This was going to be an excellent year.

-The End. :

There you go!!!! The ending of the story.

Hope you enjoyed!

Peace.

Queen Malfoy


End file.
